MU7 One Week
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Follows Going Walk About Let's take a look at a typical week in the Life of Phantom. Setting: The Misadventures Verse, Rated for Language


One Week  
  
by PhantomChajo  
  
(Setting: Misadventures Universe)  
  
(Time Line: Early 2845)  
  
(Story Line: After 'Going Walk About')  
  
It seemed that every chance the SilverHawks had, they found some excuse to harass Phantom when she was within the Light Year Limit. In return she would do stuff that tended to tweak their tail feathers without breaking any laws.  
  
She got to know the laws almost better then the SilverHawks themselves. She made it a matter of principle. In the evenings when she returned home from her day at the office on Fense, she'd study the laws. Usually while she either cooked dinner or ate leftovers. After that she would attend to other matters that needed her attention. Namely keeping up with her businesses on Earth, New Eden and those that were in Limbo.  
  
It seemed to be one of those weeks where a day didn't pass without at least one encounter with the SilverHawks. Most of the time it tended to be Lieutenant Quicksilver that she ran up against.  
  
  
  
Monday started out fine. She arrived at her Fense office, cup of coffee in hand, at the normal time and opened for business for the day. No sooner then she got settled in and was sorting request for parts, shipping manifest, and other bits of paperwork, when she had her first run in of the day. With only a single knock he entered her office, acting as if he owned the place.  
  
She let him wait several minutes before even acknowledging his presence. And then she didn't bother with looking at him. "Yes?" she said it in that bored, unimpressed tone of voice. She must have hit a nerve because he seemed to bristle.  
  
"A nice little set up you have here." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He had one of those little smug expressions on his face. As if to say he knew something she didn't.  
  
Phantom arched an eyebrow, then set down the stylus she had been using and leaned back in her chair. She heard the double meaning behind his words and the implications he had just made. "It fits my needs."  
  
"I just bet it does."  
  
"Think what you want Lieutenant." She replied as she sat back up, reaching for the stylus again. She had work to do and wasn't about to let him disrupt that work. "I have a business to run, so unless you want something imported, shipped or in general need specific parts ordered, there's no reason for you to hang around, sullying your reputation. Good day Lieutenant." She went back to what she was working on when he entered.  
  
He glared at her for a few more minutes before turning and leaving. As he placed his hand on the door knob she spoke up again.  
  
"Oh, Lieutenant? Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out. Bu- bye now."  
  
He gritted his teeth as he left, slamming the door as he did. He silently hoped the glass would have shattered at the force or maybe the door itself jam tight. But neither happened.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventful for Phantom.  
  
  
  
Tuesday started out a little better. It was late afternoon before she was pestered. She had just returned from her run to the Penal Planet and was sorting the letters. She arranged it so that she went twice a week. Letters and parcels were accepted any time though. She just delivered to and picked up from the Penal Planet on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
  
She also had a few denied parcels to return. While one thing could go to one inmate, the same item couldn't go to another. She needed to sit down with the Warden and get a list of what could and couldn't go to whomever. Might be a bit of extra work, but it would save time and money for those that wanted to send stuff.  
  
Once everything was in order she loaded up a dolly and left, locking the door behind her after making sure the Mail Call sign was posted. She had arranged with one of the restaurant's the use of his place while she handed out the letters. He got extra business and she got free coffee and pastries while she was there. Worked out good, both ways.  
  
She had arrived back at her office, another cup of coffee in hand, a few letters tucked into a bag under her arm and an empty dolly. After unlocking the door she entered, tossing the bag into the 'to be delivered' box and put away the dolly. She had just settled into her chair and turned the computer on when she had unwanted visitors. And it wasn't the Mob.  
  
Quicksilver entered, followed by Hotwing and Moonstryker. The other two flanked the Lieutenant as he marched up to the desk, all full of righteous indignation, and slammed his fist down on it. "What were you doing at the Penal Planet today?" he demanded to know.  
  
"Yeah, fess up lady." The younger kid asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.  
  
"Arrogant little shit aren't you" she commented leaning back in her chair, looking at Moonstryker as she sipped her coffee.  
  
Moonstryker's smirk turned into a sneer as he took a step forward, but was stopped as Quicksilver swung his hand out, his eyes never leaving Phantom's as he did.  
  
"Well, answer my question. Why were you at the Penal Planet?" Quicksilver demanded again.  
  
Phantom leaned a little further back in the chair, casually reaching into a pocket and removing a pack of cigarettes. After taking one out and lighting it, she took a deep draw, holding it in for a moment before blowing it out, right into the Lieutenant's face. "Ask the Warden what I was doing there. I've kept the same schedule for the last two months. If you haven't figured it out on your own then you need some help."  
  
All though this Hotwing was silent. His arms crossed over his chest as he turned slightly to survey the office. The desk was neatly organized, a filing cabinet sat in one corner, flanked by a bookshelf, which was mostly filled with books on business, law, accounting and other such subjects. The Wall behind her was covered by several framed posters, mostly depicting nature scenes from some alien world. On another wall was a cork board covered in flyers, announcements, menus to various restaurants and other sort of PSAs. On the opposite wall, completely covering it, was a detailed map of the Galaxy as well as Bedlama, both had flag pins of various colors scattered over them. Hotwing noticed that Hawk Haven was red flagged, and Brim*Star was orange flagged.  
  
Hotwing frowned some in thought. It was true that since Phantom had arrived here in Limbo that she was never seen near Hawk Haven, but had been seen everywhere else. "You made delivery runs to Brim*Star I see." He commented.  
  
Phantom turned her attention to him. "Yes. I won't deny that."  
  
"But you'll deny everything else?" Moonstryker retorted.  
  
"Learn to ask the right questions and you might get answers." She replied, knocking the ash into a crystal ashtray.  
  
"You make Mail deliveries to the Penal Planet." It was a statement not a question. "What did you deliver to Grod recently?"  
  
"Grod?" She frowned slightly at the name. "Ratty fellow, tends to sulk in the shadows, always listening in on any conversation going on."  
  
"That's right." Hotwing said.  
  
Swinging the chair around she stood up and moved to the filing cabinet. Opening the top drawer she flipped though the folders then closed it and opened the second drawer. After a moment she closed it again. "Figures his file would be stored in the other section." She muttered to herself. She walked back and picked up her cigarette as well as her coffee then walked to the bookshelf. Hidden on the side was a small panel. Flipping it open she keyed the access code and waited as the bookshelf slide smoothly and silently to the side.  
  
The three SilverHawks exchanged looks as she vanished into what was apparently a second room. Quicksilver gave Hotwing a look that said clearly he was annoyed with the older 'Hawk for getting the answers he wasn't able to.  
  
When she returned, she had a box balanced on her arm as well as a bottle of something in her other hand. She took long enough to jab a button, closing the bookshelf/door behind her. Setting both down on her desk she swiveled the chair around and pulled the keyboard out from under the computer. "Those are all the denied packages as well as letters from the time I started. Look though them to your heart's content. But they stay here. No tricks either magician." She glanced at Hotwing when she said the last.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, pretty lady." He said with a smile.  
  
She just snorted as she searched though the files on her computer. "Flattery will get you into trouble, Magic Man." A moment later the printer started up. Several pages emerged from the slot. She took them and tossed them onto the box. "Those you can keep." She said as she picked up the bottle and shook it before opening it, taking a sip.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he picked up the papers, handing them to Quicksilver as he opened the box and started to look though the refused packages.  
  
Quicksilver shot him a look as he scanned though the information on the papers. It was times and dates for the last two months. All accepted and refused packages and letters to and from Grod on the Penal Planet.  
  
Phantom turned and brought up a card game on the computer. The office was pretty much silent except for the noise of paper being sorted though, and the soft click of the mouse button. Everyone looked up when the unexpected click click click of steel balls hitting steel balls sounded.  
  
Moonstryker looked at everyone. "What?"  
  
Phantom sighed and shook her head, muttering about 'overgrown kids'.  
  
"You're the one with them in your office lady." He retorted.  
  
" 'I may grow old, but I refuse to grow up.'" She quoted.  
  
" 'He with the most toys wins.'" Hotwing quipped.  
  
" 'If your losing the game, change the rules.'"  
  
"Enough you two." Quicksilver snapped sending a glare at Phantom for starting the whole thing.  
  
She just smirked back at him. "'Real friends don't just help you cover up a murder, they help you hide the body'"  
  
That really got a nasty look from Quicksilver. "You want to save us some time and confess to anything while we're here?"  
  
"Oh sure, I'll confess…." She said smirking.  
  
That got everyone's attention. All eyes were focused on Phantom.  
  
"You're an asshole with a stick a mile long shoved up the wazu. The Kid over there is an arrogant brat and he's" pointing to Hotwing "passably decent." She grinned and took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Hey!" Moonstryker yelped indignantly.  
  
Quicksilver was turning red with anger.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted anything before it could happen. It opened and in peeked a young woman. "Hey Phantom, I've got that…. Woops. Sorry, didn't realize you were busy." She had a light Irish bough when she spoke.  
  
"Not at all Maggie, me girl." Phantom said with a smile and a false Irish accent. "These gentlemen were just about to leave." She favored them with an icy look.  
  
"Oh, Ok. I'll wait outside then… Come here Jason!" she made a grab for the sandy blond child of no more then 5 years of age that dashed into the room, heading straight for Phantom.  
  
Phantom chuckled softly, turning the chair and patting her lap. "Heya Sport. Been up to no good again?" she scooped the child up, giving him a hug as she did before settling him on her leg, spinning the chair back around. "Might as well come on in Maggie."  
  
Jason perched in her lap, smiling until he realized he was being watched by strangers. He curled against her, hiding his face against her shoulder. One arm about her neck as the other lay against her chest. That one was covered up to the elbow in a brightly hued cast.  
  
Maggie entered the room, a bit on the nervous side with the SilverHawks there and considering how she was dressed. A short fringed miniskirt, tank top, lot's of baubles and bangles, and her face overly done up in bright, garish make-up. On top of that she was wearing healed sandals. Her hair was a mass of light brown curls that hung about her shoulders.  
  
"Gentlemen," Phantom said in warning. She caught the looks the trio of Hawks were giving Maggie. A condescending from Quicksilver, as if she was beneath him, only good enough to hassle for her chosen profession. From Moonstryker, the look of someone sizing up an easy lay, calculating how fast he could get her into his bed. And from Hotwing, a look of pity almost, as if to say it wasn't her fault she ended up the way she did.  
  
Hotwing cleared his throat then spoke. "We do need to get going. The Commander is going to be chomping at the bit to get the report." The voice of cool, level headed logic for the group.  
  
Quicksilver said nothing as he turned and headed for the door, throwing Phantom one last glare before vanishing. Moonstryker and Hotwing following after.  
  
She heard Hotwing comment about catching more flies with honey then with vinegar before the door closed, shutting out all the outside sounds. She chuckled again, opening a drawer and pulling out a bag of cookies then offering him one. She then turned her attention back to Maggie. "All right then, just a few last minute details to fill out and you'll be ready to go."  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventful.  
  
  
  
Wednesday was hectic to say the least, but at least the SilverHawk that crossed her path that day was a silent observer to all that happened that day. Tallyhawk had been sent on patrol over the skies of Bedlama, so he caught everything as it unfolded. Since it wasn't involving any Mob members, he didn't report it back immediately. Instead, finishing out the patrol before returning to Hawk Haven.  
  
Quicksilver was waiting for Tally to return home. Instead of coming in through one of the two entryways in the Main command Center and The Commander's office, he came in though the Launch tunnel, into the Hanger bay. He held up his arm as soon as he saw Tallyhawk. "Welcome home buddy." Tally landed lightly on the proffered arm, folding his wings and accepting the caress from Quicksilver.  
  
The pair then entered the lift, heading to the Commander's office to give the report. All the other 'Hawks were there, waiting on them. Quicksilver absently noted that the office was fairly crowded since everyone was in. He banished the thought as he turned to view what Tally had seen that day. The bookshelf slid apart, reveling a screen. A moment later it flickered to life as Tally made his report.  
  
Various scenes from around Bedlama flashed by. Never more then a minute on anything. Until he reached the end. Then the scene that was shown got everyone's interest. It involved the courier, Phantom.  
  
It took place at the Spaceport. An unknown, almost military looking shuttle was waiting on the pad. Several crew personal were going over last minute checks as the Captain waited for the passengers to arrive.  
  
Phantom was spotted, walking towards the ship. Her arm about the waist of a young woman and a young boy was held in the other. "All right Maggie. It's time to make a new start. All ready?"  
  
"No, but then again, I'll cope. I owe you. More then you can ever know." Maggie replied with a tired smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just making sure you have a better life and can offer Jason here a better life also." She smiled then looked at the boy. "Ready to go to a new home? Lot's of room, plenty of other kids to play with."  
  
He nodded with a big grin. He was all hyper and excited. It was going to be fun. He wiggled to get down.  
  
Phantom obliged and set him down, laughing at his antics as he looked around. She let go of Maggie to speak with the Captain of the ship a moment.  
  
It only took a moment for all hell to break loose too.  
  
Jason's sudden cry of 'Daddy' alerted everyone that there was someone else about. That someone was Maggie's Whoremonger of a 'boyfriend'. An abusive, short tempered brawler that had the attitude of what's yours is mine and what's mine is Mine. He was known to cheat on her at ever turn and sell her out to his friends and acquaintances. To top it all off, he was as drunk as could be.  
  
"Oh god, No… no…Jason! Jason!" She screamed in panic at the site of the man, making a sudden dash to grab her son before Chad could get a hold of the boy. But it was too late.  
  
A resounding smack as the mad backhanded the child, sending him sprawling several feet away, wailing in pain and fear. He was bellowing obscenities at the top of his lungs. "You little bitch whore! Your Mine and your not going anywhere. You and your piece of shit brat are Mine. Do you Hear me, MINE!"  
  
Maggie, had gotten too close in the desperate attempt to save Jason. She felt Chad's hand wrap about her arm, yanking her around to face him. His foul breath washed over her, causing her to wince in fear. It only egged him on instead of appeasing him. Before she could even raise a hand in defense, his other hand was slapping her back and forth across the face brutally. She screamed in panic, fear and pain before she was roughly shaken and thrown several feet away to land hard. Her head bouncing off the ground as she did. She was mercifully knocked out.  
  
Around the Commander's office, murmurs of anger ran softly back and forth as the scene continued. Several wanted to go take care of that man right now, forgetting that this had occurred some time in the past several hours and there was nothing they could do.  
  
"I got a noose with his name on it." Bluegrass said darkly.  
  
"Cool it. There's more." Quicksilver said in a commanding tone.  
  
Tally had paused it when the rumbling had started amongst the other SilverHawks. As soon as they quieted he started the vid playing again.  
  
Since everything had been focused on Chad, they didn't see Phantom move until she had rammed him from the back, sending him sprawling also. He picked himself up off the ground, growling. "Damned lesbo dike bitch!" He made a charge at her trying to grab her.  
  
Phantom easily danced out of the way of his over clumsy lunge. She was taunting him by staying out of reach, leading him away from the pair so that the crew could get to them. "What's wrong buddy boy? Too much for you?"  
  
"Looks like he took lessons from Mumbo Jumbo." SteelWill commented with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, Little Bro." SteelHeart, 'Will's sister, agreed.  
  
"Oh, goodie. Ropin' steers in one thing I know. And he'll be a steer when I'm through with him. I got me the nicest set of clippers from the ranch....Do a neat job every time." Bluegrass commented. Those that were sitting near him scooted over, away from him at that time. "Then we can out him out to pasture over at the Penal Planet."  
  
"You'll be in the next pasture over if you try it, Cowboy," Quicksilver said. "Castration isn't our job."  
  
In an inarticulate yell he charged her again. Phantom dropped at the last moment, her fist leading as she landed a wicked knuckle punch to his groin.  
  
"She don't do a half-bad job of it," Bluegrass observed with a wince.  
  
All but SteelHeart made some noise/sound/grown.  
  
"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She said with a grin.  
  
Phantom then came up with a uppercut to the jaw knocking Chad back. As soon as she was up she did a round house kick, then spun and reversed it giving him a second from the opposite direction. He went down like a ton of bricks.  
  
"That had to hurt," Will said unnecessarily.  
  
Phantom had backed away from the fallen man, rubbing the knuckles of her right hand. "Hellfire and Damnation that man had a hard jaw." She shook her hand a moment, noting the blood from a split knuckle trail down her fingers. "Alright someone get ahold of the local enforcers and hall this joker away." She turned as a couple of the bigger crewmen, reached down and grabbed the stunned man by the arms to remove him.  
  
Walking over to Jason who was still crying, and kneeling down next to him, she held her arms out for the boy. With no prompting what so ever he was in her arms, crying into her shoulder. Gently she rubbed his back. "shhhh…..Come on sport. Everything's gonna be ok." She looked at the woman attending Maggie and arched an eyebrow in a silent question. She nodded her head and gave the thumbs up sign. Maggie would be fine. Phantom let out a silent sigh in relief.  
  
A sudden commotion, a yell of "he's armed!" and the sound of a blaster going off caused her to spin around. Chad had apparently come to and managed to grab one of the crewman's sidearm and had shot one of the two, though not critically.  
  
"You sure I can't hog tie him, Skipper?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Quicksilver said with a sigh. Sometimes it was not a good idea for everyone to be in the same room when viewing some of the patrol footage.  
  
As Chad brought up the blaster to fire again, this time at herself, Maggie and Jason, she slipped her hand into her jacket then withdrew it with a blaster of her own. He got off several shots, thankfully all lousily aimed, missing them. Phantom squeezed off two shots, hitting right where she was aiming. One in the heart, the other dead center of the forehead, killing Chad.  
  
Everyone was quiet, almost shocked. Granted they had seen a lot of stuff in the line of duty but never had they seen anyone killed.  
  
"Oh. Darn. I was lookin' forward to ropin' him, too." Bluegrass commented with a satisfied smirk that Chad had gotten what was coming to him.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it, Lieutenant?" Stargazer asked in a gravely voice.  
  
Quicksilver was thinking of the list of charges that could be pinned on Phantom. After a few moments of silent thought, he came to the disappointing conclusion there was nothing they could legally do. "Other then inquire with the Bedlamian law Enforcers, Sir? Not much can be done." He admitted with a frown. "We all saw it. She killed him in self defense of herself and the others there."  
  
Stargazer nodded once. "All right then. Carry on."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The rest of the footage continued. Showing the Enforcers arrival, the crewman taken to the local hospital, and everything in general straightened out. Including taking Chad's body to the morgue. Maggie and her son were put on the shuttle. The Crewman that had been shot would be taking the next available transport back home.  
  
The rest of the patrol footage was rather boring compared to what they had just watched.  
  
  
  
Thursday was a lazy day. No excitement, no commotions, nothing but a day of dealing with paperwork, taking time to speak with the people that stop by, playing games on the computer and getting in some reading in.  
  
It was after she closed the office for the day and headed for the Sini*Star Dinner that she encountered any of the SilverHawks. She had stopped at the bar long enough to order her usual, a cup of coffee, then headed for an empty table.  
  
She was wearing her Stetson at the time and had her fringed leather jacket on. Her flight suite and helmet were in the Hummingbird. She'd put them on when she was about to leave. No use sitting around in it, chancing either would be damaged.  
  
With her back in the corner and her feet propped up on the table, she had her hat pulled low over her eyes as she sipped her coffee. She had also taken the time to light a clove cigarette. She tended to stay anywhere form a half hour to an hour before she would head home and either fix her something to eat or have leftovers. Not that it mattered to her what she ate.  
  
She had lit her second cigarette, only about half way done with her coffee when there was a small commotion by the door. She could hear muttered comments coming from the table where the trio, Spike, Bandit and Rhino, sat playing cards.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Yeah, they're out of their territory."  
  
"Come on guys, just ignore them and get on with the game."  
  
Phantom didn't need to look up to decide she already knew who the trio were talking about. Must be some of the SilverHawks. Well if they wanted to speak with her (again) then they could either just wait till she was done and ready to leave or else come over to the table. She wasn't going to rush on their account.  
  
The scrape of the empty chair across from her as whomever it was pulled it out, spun it around and sat. The silence was thick in the air as she ignored the SilverHawk, not bothering to open her eyes as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Nice shootin' yesterday, Lady." He finally spoke.  
  
Just by the way he spoke and his accent she pegged her 'visitor' to be none other then Bluegrass, the Pilot of the SilverHawks.  
  
Opening an eye, she jut arches her eyebrow at him. Well this was certainly not what she was expecting, but hell if she was going to let him know that.  
  
"And for what it's worth, the Commander ain't interested in seein' you put away, either." He continued after a moment.  
  
"You here on your own or did the Golden Boy in the silver britches send you?" She asked, taking a drag then exhaling it after a moment.  
  
"Hrmph."  
  
She just snorts as she sips her coffee. "I did what was needed. No more, no less."  
  
"You stick to that, and you'll stay out of trouble just fine."  
  
"If you people quit pestering me then maybe it will stay that way." She was referring to Quicksilver harassing her.  
  
"Lady, we're doin our job, same as anybody." He pointed out.  
  
"And I'm doing mine." a glance at her watch. "which means my day is over with." She finished the last of her coffee, dropping her feet to the floor as she did.  
  
He watched her as she stood up and walked to the bar and dropped off the mug. Bluegrass was on his feet and at the door by the time Phantom reached it. She just grunted as he held the swinging half-door open for her. She glanced up when she was outside, a frown crossing her features as she spotted the other two SilverHawks poking around her ship. From what she could see they were not touching it, just getting a bit too close to it for her comfort. There was something she liked to keep secret until she needed to use it.  
  
When she arrived at her ship, she rested on hand on the side of the ship. "Do you mind? I don't go poking around your ships, don't go poking around mine."  
  
"I might trade peekin'right if you were willin'." Bluegrass said with a grin.  
  
She turned slightly and gave him a rather nasty glare.  
  
"Or not."  
  
The twins moved away from the ship. Em with her arms crossed over her chest and Will with a slightly embarrassed look, as if he was caught looking up a girls dress or something.  
  
"um… Sorry" he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Phantom ignored him as she placed her palm over a section of the hull. The cockpit canopy gave a soft hiss as it opened and a ladder extended from the side. She climbed the first two steps, removing her Stetson and jacket, tossing them into the second seat. She then grabbed her flight suite from the pilots seat and hopped back down so she could put it on.  
  
"What do you need that for?" SteelWill asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Unlike you, I don't have fancy modifications that allow me to survive space if something happened." She continued to other wise ignore him as she pulled it on with practiced ease.  
  
Before he could say anything else though SteelHeart elbowed him in the side. Bluegrass managed to hide his grin at the Twin's antics behind his hand.  
  
Phantom used the ladder as a kind of half seat as she bent down to seal the closures about her ankles before zipping it up. As she was doing that the Hummingbird's AI was bringing the systems up from standby. The soft low humming slowly built up in pitch until it could be heard with no problem. It wasn't jarring though. Quite pleasant actually.  
  
Bluegrass reached up tipping his hat back. "Autopilot?" he asked as he heard the engines start a warm up sequence.  
  
Phantom grunted. "Something like that." It was all she was going to say on the subject.  
  
Before anymore could be said, the speakers came to life. The song it was playing was an old one. By the KLF, Last Train to Transcentral.  
  
Phantom turned her head, looking at the ship and muttering under her breath. She quickly made her way up the ladder and reached in shutting off the stereo system. She heard snickering behind her from the 'Hawks. "Like you've never left something on by accident."  
  
"Only that arc welder...And it was only the one time." Will said sheepishly as he rested his hand behind his head. Apparently it was a pretty embarrassing event.  
  
Phantom just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her helmet and got into the cockpit. As she settled in and put on the helmet the SilverHawks took advantage of her distraction and edged closer.  
  
While Bluegrass and SteelWill had the advantage of height, they could see into the cockpit of the ship by tilting their heads up some. It was Em that had the problem, she couldn't see over the edge. With a frustrated sigh she turned and walked off towards the Maraj. She could get Will to tell her what the inside was like though the bond they shared.  
  
The interior of the ship was a lot like the inside of the Sprithawk, especially the controls. Instead of a central steering column like the Maraj, it had the duel side controls. Another difference was that the lights dimmed as the systems shifted to green, leaving everything bathed in a soft glow.  
  
They watched as she let her fingers dance over the controls randomly. Both jerked back when the speaks came to life again, playing rather loudly. Bluegrass had a rather pained look since the music was rock-n-roll. The main screen was flashing in time with the music, creating a rather odd strobe effect. Over the music they could hear the engines coming to life. A deep thrum that somehow went up in pitch as well as down.  
  
Phantom turned her head slightly and smirked as the canopy closed, thus muting the sound completely from the outside.  
  
The two had to backtrack quickly as the ship rose upwards, then shot forward. The wing mere inches above they're heads, forcing them to duck. The wind of her passing knocked Bluegrass's hat off in the process.  
  
Without looking back Phantom headed home for the night.  
  
  
  
Friday was another busy day. It was her second and last mail run to the Penal Planet for the week. It was also the last day of the Business week for her. She usually got in last minute request and such, which meant she spent extra time in the office before going home.  
  
As she gathered the packages and letters that were destined for the Penal Planet, she absently wondered which one of the SilverHawks she'd run into this time around. Once everything was packed into the shipping crates she used, she loaded them onto the dolly and left the office, locking it behind her.  
  
When she arrived at the Warehouse where she kept the Hummingbird parked she carefully loaded the crates so they wouldn't shift. Once they were strapped down, she climbed into the Hummingbird, and left.  
  
The delivery was fairly routine on most days. But this time around there was a message waiting for her when she arrived. From Commander Stargazer of the SilverHawks. It seems that he wished to speak with her about something.  
  
"Mind if I make a call Warden?" she asked, nodding to his com panel as she entered his office with the crates.  
  
"Not at all." He said standing up so that he could inspect this batch of letters and packages.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Any chance you can put together a list of acceptable items for the prisoners? I'm getting tired of trying to explain it to some people that they can't send certain items. Plus I don't like to see the disappointment either."  
  
"Hmmm, that may take a little while, but I don't see why not. Certianly can't hurt and it would reduce the number if items and letters that get denied." He said after a few minutes of thought.  
  
"Great. I'll clear time so that I can stop by and help with it."  
  
"That would be a great help too."  
  
She just nodded as she turned to the Com panel and keyed in the number for The Commander's office at Hawk Haven.  
  
After a moment or two of static, the screen cleared. "Stargazer here."  
  
"You left a message." She said without preamble.  
  
"I hear you're in the shipping business. And I need something shipped."  
  
She just raised an eye. "Why do you need my services then? There's other people that can handle it just as easily as I can. I don't do the run to or from Hawk Haven., that's Seymour's area."  
  
"He's not available at the moment. And it can't wait."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest as she tilted her head down in thought. A frown was visible on her face. After a moment she looked up again. "It will be late before my work schedule is clear."  
  
"That's fine. Less people underfoot at that time."  
  
She just snorted. "You mean less of a chance for a run in with anyone."  
  
"However you like to think about it. Will you take the job or not?"  
  
Another moment or two in thought. She did have a few items she had to send off so she would be close. With a sigh she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes"  
  
"Good. I'll see you here later, then." Abruptly, he was gone.  
  
She muttered several curses under her breath softly. Mostly about being crazy to even set foot in Hawk Haven in the first place. With another sigh she turned back to what she had to do here at the Penal Planet.  
  
By the time she was finished with all that she had to do that day, it was mid-evening. She didn't really want to go to Hawk Haven, but she did accept the job and only unless there was a damned good reason would she break her word. And just cause she had uneasy feelings when dealing with any of the SilverHawks or being even near Hawk Haven, wasn't a good reason.  
  
Gathering the few items she needed to ship to Earth, she left the office, locking it for the night and headed to the Hummingbird. The trip to Hawk Haven was shorter then she wanted it to be, even thought it still took near an hour and a half to reach it from Fense. Then again she wasn't going very fast either. She could have made it in thirty minutes if she wanted to.  
  
When she finally arrived at Hawk Haven, she noted the hanger was deserted. Frowning as she set the Hummingbird down, letting the systems go to standby. She was climbing out of the cockpit when the elevator opened and the Commander walked out. He had a small package in one hand.  
  
"I still don't see why you didn't use Seymour." She commented.  
  
"Do you know how many times the Mob has ripped Seymour off? I'd like this parcel to get to it's destination, if it's all teh same to you. And Seymour whines about the fare, if you know what I mean."  
  
She snorted "Can you blame him?"  
  
"I don't make the rules regarding payment orders, Miss. I just put up with them."  
  
Phantom shrugged as she leaned against the hull of her ship, arms crossed. "So where do you want it to go? and how fast does it need to get there?"  
  
"It needs to go out on the next Earth-bound cargo run from Bedlama. They'll take it from there."  
  
She nodded once sharply. "Is it ready?" she never bothered to ask what it was. it wasn't her business and she didn't want to know either.  
  
"Yep." He handed over a small box secured with strapping tape.  
  
She took it and turned, starting to climb back up into the ship. "It should he heading out on the Midnight run."  
  
"Good. Be careful out there. Try not to shoot anyone."  
  
A short back of rather dark laughter. "as long as they don't shoot at me first, then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, in that case, try not to get shot at."  
  
"I do that all the time Old man." settling in and slipping the helmet on, sliding the visor down as she did. The engines, which were softly humming just a moment before come to life.  
  
"Crazy darned kids these days..." he muttered on the way back to the elevator.  
  
Phantom was on Bedlama before any of the SilverHawks returned from their patrols.  
  
As for the package, it got tossed into the crate of items she was sending to Earth. Once there it would be sent on to the proper destination. None the wiser of what it was, who it was from or who it was to. It left Limbo on the Midnight Express run and arrived on Earth by noon the next day.  
  
  
  
Saturday was a day she reserved for taking care of more personal business, like shopping. Not for cloths, though she did occasionally pick up something new, but for groceries and other necessities. She usually came in about once every two weeks or so. This time around she had Eric, Melodia's brother with her. He needed to do some shopping of his own for himself, his lover, Trench, and his sister's son, Jamie.  
  
They arrived about mid-afternoon in the Goose, a space hauler that had been customized. As soon as they entered the store, Phantom grabbed a shopping cart, knowing that it would be filled by the time she was ready to go, and a second one more then likely too.  
  
Since she was on personal time, she dressed the part. Sneakers, torn black jeans, a black t-shirt & a long sleeved button up shirt over it that was open. Her hair was absently brushed back, flowing in a tangled mass of natural waves down to her waist. Though the front bangs were long enough to fall in her face constantly, but too short to put back.  
  
Eric was dressed in something similar, though he managed to make it look more fashionable. His jeans torn in just the right places, silver chain belts jingling with every step. And with him being an exotic dancer he made sure they jingled. He wore a T-shirt with dragons entwined on front and a surfer's logo on the back. He had his short, light brown hair spiked up and was wearing eyeliner and lipstick. He was also wearing a pair of hippy style sunglasses.  
  
"I'll meet back up with you in a bit 'Tasia. " he said as he headed off in one direction as Phantom headed in another.  
  
She just waved an acknowledgement, chuckling in amusement as she watched people stop and stare at him as he walked past them. "That boy can turn heads no matter where he goes."  
  
Most of Phantom's shopping was done on the isle that had the easy to fix meals. Cups of ramen noodles, soups, canned meats. Stuff like that. The next aisle she hit was the one that had the cookies, crackers, candies and cereals. Another layer was added to the basket.  
  
She was still looking over the bags of candies when she ran into one of the SilverHawks. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes then went back to what she was doing, keeping her thoughts to herself and her mouth shut. Their paths crossed several more times as she cruised the store...more than would seem necessary considering the items in his hands never changed.  
  
Finally, she was fed up. "Look, if you're following me, it's really starting to bug." She would have said more but Eric made an appearance.  
  
"Phhaaanntom... Are you done yet? Come on your slower then anything. I'm ready to goooo." He squealed, sounding very much like his sister when she was 'at work' as it were.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. as soon as this…" Turning around to give a pointed look at Condor, she raised an eyebrow slightly seeing him gone. "..well, that was interesting." She muttered.  
  
"What? That old geezer? He hightailed it down the aisle and turned the corner" Eric said shrugging.  
  
A couple of aisles away Condor was reporting in. "Negative, repeat negative. Cannot confirm."  
  
"Oh, and No. I'm Not finished yet. If you want it to go faster then give me a hand." Phantom commented as she continued down the aisle.  
  
Half an hour later they were finally finished. And it was, indeed, nearly two carts full. She just leaned against the counter slightly watching as item after item was scanned and bagged. It took two of the Baggers besides herself and Eric to wheel the carts out to the Blue Goose. After she transferred the bags into the back and made sure they were stowed away safely she smiled at the teens. She would have tipped them if it wasn't discouraged.  
  
When all was said and done with, Eric still being in the playful mood he was in, blew a kiss to Condor and waved. "Toodles Bogie"  
  
Condor started grumbling softly then heard the laughter from Phantom before the door closed and they left.  
  
Sunday was a day of rest. And that is just what Phantom did. Take a rest from her normally busy work schedule. She got up when she felt like it, dressed in comfortable cloths, and did general 'housework' about the place. She also had the stereo going all though the place.  
  
After getting something to eat she did the laundry. From there she headed up to the greenhouse and worked for several hours. Everything was coming along nicely. In a few more months she wouldn't even have to do much beyond basic things. Maybe she's see about getting some micro gardening droids to take care of it.  
  
Once the greenhouse was taken care of she went and got a long hot soak then a shower. The rest of the day was spent going over message boards, emails, and cruising the net. She couldn't help but laugh at some of the things she came across. It's amazing how many stories were out there about the SilverHawks and the Mob. It didn't help either that she just added fuel to the fire.  
  
One of the Message boards in particular she had fun on. With a grin she got something to snack on, a drink and proceeded to log in. From there, she read though what was new and flexed her fingers.  
  
"Time to play boys and girls." She snickered as she started working on a post for a rather erotically explicit story about Quicksilver.  
  
  
  
Thus ended Phantom's week. 


End file.
